Amnesia
by Withering Princess
Summary: A super hand slap from Anna sends Yoh flying towards the Philippines. After crashing on the ground, he got amnesia! How will Anna find him and will he get his memory back? My first fic!
1. Default Chapter

AMNESIA  
  
Special thanks to: Death T-2 (Arigato Gozaimasu!) Diclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but I wish I do!  
  
As usual, Asakura Yoh is running around town to finish his daily torture I mean training session under the supervision of his fiancée, Anna.  
  
"Anna, can I rest for just 30 seconds?" Yoh asked his fiancée with oh- so-cute pleading eyes, but Anna isn't affected.  
  
"No" she replied.  
  
"Pleaaase!!!!"  
  
"I SAID NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ULTRA ELECTRO MAGNETIC SUPER DUPER STRENGHT HYPER TO THE MAX KILLER BITCH SLAP! YAAAHH!!!!" she bellowed. And with her legendary left hand, she hit Yoh across the face and sent him high, high, HIGH across them sky. She sent him flying towards..... MY COUNTRY!! THE PHILIPPINES!!!!  
  
To be continued.  
  
I'm sorry this is so short, but my older bro wants to use the computer! This is my first fic so please review. If you don't, I'll send Marco wearing a pink tutu in your house!! FEEL MY WRATH!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! RUN! YOU FREAKS WHO DON'T REVIEW THIS! GET READY TO FACE YOUR END!!! Thanks again, Death T-2!!! 


	2. Taho

Chapter 2: Taho ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!!!  
  
Author's notes: OK! I finally updated this fic! Sorry for being so slow, but please understand that I only log-on every weekends! Thanks for those who reviewed! I am really flattered! I didn't expect to have those reviews! OK! Let's start now! It's longer now!  
  
Taho - a traditional drink/food in the Philippines. (I don't know if its food or drink 'coz it's semi-liquid.)  
  
~*~  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was the sound heard when Yoh landed on Philippine soil..  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a taho vendor named Pedring came walking by..  
  
"Oh ako si Mr. Suave! Oh oh oh grabeh!" Pedring sang when he stumbled across Yoh's unconscious body.  
  
"Araghuy!! Ala eh! Aba'y bakit dine natutulog ang lalaking ire? (Ouch! Ala eh! Why is this guy sleeping here?) Pedring wondered. Then Yoh begin to stir and he woke up. "Hey where am I? Who are you?" Yoh asked Pedring.  
"ala eh! Inglesero pa pala ang buknoy na ito! Excuse me mister, why are you sleeping on the road, blocking-blocking the people?" Pedring said.  
"argh! My head hurts! Wait a minute, who am I anyway?" Yoh asked Pedring. "WHAT! You don't know who you are? Maybe you've got amnesia! You know, forgetting things about yourself. Ah I know, come with me. I will take you to my house and clean yourself up and my wife can help you remember who you are. She's an albularyo." (Albularyo-faith healer) After that, Yoh agreed, and went with Pedring.  
  
"Petra! I'm home!" Yelled Pedring.  
  
"Aba, si Pedring, pa-inles ingles pa! Tumahimik ka nga dyan at nanonood pa ako ng Morning girls! (Huh, Pedring is speaking in English! Will you please shut up 'coz I'm still watching Morning girls!)  
"Petra, you neede to help this guy to get his memory back! He has amnesia!" Pedring said. "You're crazy! How on earth am I supposed to get this guy's memory back when I'm just an albularyo! I'm not going to feed that rascal! We're so poor and I find it better if that guy will help us sell taho, then I'll let him stay!" Petra answered. "You'll work, right?"  
  
Yoh sweatdropped. "Yes, I guess so.."  
  
"Well then! Get going now!" Said Pedring in a cheery way while shoving the taho container on Yoh's shoulders. "Take care and remember to shout TAHO!!!"  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Yoh thought as he scooted on the road.  
  
Back in Japan.  
  
"now where could that Yoh be?" Anna wondered as she walked on the road looking for the signs of Yoh. Then she heard some scratchy noise around the bushes. "Aha! There you are Yoh! Don't play hide-and-seek with me!" She said as she parted the bush, but no Yoh was found, instead, a wild cat was there, and with surprise, the cat jumped on Anna;s face and began scratching it. Ooow.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! Baka cat! Get out of my BEAUTIFUL face before I rip you in to two! EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna screamed as she tried to restrain the cat from damaging her face. But she couldn't so she attacked the poor helpless cat with one of her killer hand slaps.  
"Hmph! Serves you right." Smirked Anna as she stared at the limp figure or the cat on the ground. The cat's eyes are bulging from shock and its mouth was frothing. Eeew.  
  
After hours and hours of searching, Anna still couldn't find Yoh so she decided to make Manta and Ren help her coz they've got LOTS of money. The 2 guys then agreed to help her, besides, they're Yoh's friends.  
After a few weeks Manta came running to Anna. "Hey! I know now where Yoh is! He's in the Philippines!" "Philippines, eh? I didn't know that my hand slap is that strong."She replied. "Lets get packing! I already told Horo and the other about this." Manta said.  
  
"Ok fine whatever." Said Anna. ^_^  
  
After a few hours of traveling, they arrived at the Philippines. They immediately checked-in on the nearest hotel. Anna was very eager to search for Yoh so she combed the streets of Manila looking for her Yoh.  
  
"Yoh, please be safe. Gomen nasai, ai shiteru." Anna whispered as the coldness in her voice ebbed away.  
  
She walked, and walked but still no Yoh. The city streets were so noisy and a definite noise was irritating her the most. The noise made by the taho vendor.  
  
"TAHO! TAHO!" Yoh shouted in a cheery way. Then he bumped on a girl about his age.  
  
"What the-ARE YOU REALLY INFURIATING ME MR. TAHO OR WHATEVER IS YOUR NAME!?" Anna said with her eyes reduced to mere slits because of desperation and anger.  
  
"I'm just wondering ma'am if you would like to buy some taho. It's really good! I made them myself." Yoh told Anna while smiling his usual goofy smile.  
  
"Yoh, is that you?" But Yoh wasn't able to answer because Anna already hugged him and started to sob heavily on his chest.  
  
To be continued  
  
Review people! If not, Santa Claus will put you on the Bad list! 


	3. memories : the final chappie

Amnesia  
  
Final Chapter : Memories  
  
Author's notes: I have decided to update this fic earlier than expected because there are no classes tomorrow here (yay! Holidays!). Thanks for all those who reviewed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhm. Miss, why are you hugging me?" Yoh asked Anna.  
  
Anna however was shocked by Yoh's remark. "What Yoh? Don't you remember me? I'm your fiancée remember?" But Yoh was confused, so instead, he answered: "I'm very sorry ma'am, but I really don't know who I am. All I know when I woke up, I was on the street. I have no idea who I am or where I came from."  
  
Anna's stared at him, concerned and replied: "I know who you are and everything about you. Come with me." And she grabbed Yoh's wrist and dragged him away. Away from the busy noisy street.  
  
They walked and walked until they reached the hotel where Anna and the others are supposed to stay. There, she spotted Manta, Ren and the others. They all look surprised and relieved upon the sight of Yoh.  
  
"Yoh! I am very glad Anna finally found you!" Manta said.  
  
"Yeah! I thought you were in danger or something." Ren followed.  
  
"Uhm. I don't understand you guys. Who are you anyway?" Yoh asked. And after he said that, Manta, Horo-horo and Ren looked really, really shocked. Manta even fell from his seat and fainted.  
  
"Yoh forgot all about himself. He got amnesia after bonking his head on the ground." Anna said and after that, Horo-horo had gone hysterical and said: "It's your fault! You shouldn't have slapped him that hard."  
  
Anna's face suddenly has gone blank. It really was her fault. Her fault. She was the one responsible for all of these. She couldn't stand it so she stood up and ran towards the gate of the hotel. "Time for fresh air I think." She said and ran away.  
  
Yoh still looked puzzled but Ren and Horo-horo came to his aid. Or they think they did. They told Yoh the things about himself but it made Yoh more puzzled. His head was aching so much he felt it was about to burst so he, like Anna stood up and exited the hotel. He was confused and he couldn't sense things. Then he bumped into Anna, but he didn't stop. He was now running across the street but he didn't saw a speeding car heading towards him. Anna tried to stop him but it was too late. It hit Yoh. Blood began to shower everywhere.  
  
The scene was too much for Anna. There, she saw Yoh lying unconscious on the ground, bathing in his own blood. She rushed to Yoh's side but he was unconscious. Teardrops fell from her eyes. "Yoh." she muttered.  
  
Ren saw the scene and rushed to call an ambulance. In no time, it arrived.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Anna visited Yoh and when she entered his room he was already sitting on his bed. He finally recovered. "Ohayo Anna!" He greeted her with his usual smile.  
  
"Yoh!" Anna cried and ran towards Yoh. Yoh hugged Anna and said: "I now remembered. All of the things. And I can't bear to forget you Anna. Ai shiteru."  
  
Anna couldn't cry hard enough. "I'm. I'm very sorry Yoh. I promise, I will never hurt you anymore." She said trough sobs. "There's no need to say sorry, Anna. I know you are doing this for my sake. Thank you very much Anna."  
  
The couple ran out of words to speak, but both of them know that they love each other. Yoh recovered and they went back to Japan.  
  
The end.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry my work sucks! It was really short! Please forgive me! It was just my first fic anyway. Pinoy readers, wait for my next fic: "Bakit babae ang naghuhugas ng P! Paano ba makatatanggap ng anomymous na review eh hinde ko naman alam yon. 


End file.
